The newest Cullen
by jodiehmathews
Summary: Jodie Brennan is a fourteen year old human living with an abusive foster family. Carlisle finds Jodie studding in a library and takes an interest in Jodie the aspiring surgeons notes, and study. Carlisle soon realises that she is being abused and she becomes part of the Cullen family. AV (except Jodie) BETTER THAN THE SUMMERY!
1. Girl meets Man

I was studying a surgical procedure at my favourite favourite desk in the Library, on the outskirts of London. I was doing the same old thing studying techniques on how to save peoples lives, which was my true key to happiness. The library was my second home, and the only home where I could actually find happiness, and peace. It was a nice escape from my home, which is anything but a 'home' in the emotional sence.

I'm not trying to be modest but for my age I am quite smart… And by that I mean book smart, in the science, maths and history section. If you dumped me in a random street in London I would most likely trip over my own feet and end up in a scary dark alley way.

I was studying the technique of a coronary bypass graft. And making notes as I watched the live stream video from Hopkins medical school in America. The nice librarian took pity on me being here and alone all the time and offered my her laptop to use. It was a nice gesture and although I never look for a pity party I really wanted to watch this video so I borrowed it from her.

I was profusely jotting down notes as the surgical procedure came to a close. When I got a distinct feeling that I was being watched. I got this feeling often as many people came up to me and told me that it was weird, and unhealthy that I spent so much time studding different surgical procedures at such a young age. But it is my passion and I honesty cant wait till I'm old enough to find a career in it- as I'm only fourteen.

They finally closed up Jane Dow a 52 year old cardiac patient, and I still had the feeling that I was being watched. So I quickly concluded my notes on the surgery and turned around to see who was watching me. I was shocked when I saw an extremely pale man reading my notes on the surgery with awe.

"Your incredibly talented. These notes are absolutely wonderful, your incredably observant and you even know all the correct medical terms." The man spoke to me. To be honest with you I am really not a people person, I'm shy and usually quite scared of people.

"Thank you sir." I muttered, I was wondering who this man was and why he was talking to me. I fixed the cardigan that I was wearing just to make sure he didn't see any of my injuries.

"I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen, I work up at the small Devonshire hospital." What, an actual doctor thought my work was good?

"I'm Jodie Brennan." He offered out his hand and I shook it. He noticed the bruise marks in the shape of large hands around my wrist. He chose to ignore them. What I couldn't help but notice was his hands were so cold, it was unnatural. I new people with diabetes, eating disorders and other medical conditions were more likely to have cold hands, but his were cold and fell like I was shaking hands with a marble stone.

"Nice to meet you Miss Brennan, you are quite talented for your age. May I ask how old you are?" Dr Cullen politely questioned me.

"I'm fourteen Dr Cullen. Please call me Jodie." He smiled at me and pulled up a chair and placed it next to mine.

"You may call me Carlisle if you choose but that is up to you. Your quite talented for your age, you are going to have a bright future ahead of you." Dr Cullen spoke.

"Thank you Dr Carlisle." I was quite proud of myself, I didn't usually feel that way.

"Do you mind if I take a look at your notes?" A real doctor wanted to look at my notes?

"Of corse you can look at them!" I said maybe a little to eager than it was meant to be. I reached over the desk to get them, to pass it to him. When my cardigan fell of my shoulders, exposing my back to Dr Cullen. He would be able to see all the cuts on my back, all the purple and black bruises and hand marks. He would too like my foster parents think that I was a good for nothing failure.

I turned to look at him with nothing but fear of rejection in my eyes.

This girl was literally a child prodigy, she was so smart and exceptionally talented for her age. Esme was on the way to meet me in the library to go dress she too would find this child fascinating, and I could explain her brilliance to Esme while we were choosing her a new dress. More she would choose the dress, and then I would purchase it. Only the best for My Esme.

"Do you mind if I take a look at your notes?" Her eyes lit up, she was obviously shocked and extremely excited. I had to admit that I was also very excited to look at her work.

"Of corse you can look at them!" she said with so much enthusiasm, I gave a bit of a chuckle. She reached over the desk to grab the notes and the back of her cardigan fell down exposing the beaten up surface of her back to me. It was obviously abuse. I had noticed hand marks around her right wrist when we shook hands, but I had hoped that she had tripped over and someone had grabbed her hand before she hit the floor. But I had hoped wrong. When Jodie had noticed that the back of her cardigan had fallen she turned to face me with fear, and sadness in her eyes. She didn't say anything but just broke down in tears. She was silently crying her heart out, metaphorically. I took a strange liking to this girl, and I never usually did that with humans, or my patients since I had cared for Edward, and Esme. I hugged Jodie l and held her tight in my arms. She hugged me back, and let the tears stream out of her eyes.

I saw Esme walk up the stairs and rush over to me, and Jodie the girl in my arms.

"Whats going on Carlisle who is the girl?" Esme whispered too low for human ears.

"I just saw her watching a live surgery on her laptop and I came over and introduced my self, she is very intelligent for her age." I explained to Esme, much to quite for Jodie to hear.

"Thats lovely darling, but I'm more concerned about the fact that she is crying and clinging on to you for dear life." Esme asked me, of corse my darling Esme would ask me that.

"I think she's being abused." I whispered to Esme. Esme gasped, I could tell that her motherly instincts were taking over.

"Hello Sweetheart." Esme said to Jodie. Jodie sniffle, and wiped her tears away. She looked extremly embarrassed.

"Hello, I'm so sorry for crying that was extremely unprofessional of me." Jodie said and looked at me apologetically and a obviously embarrassed facial expression.

"Jodie there is no need to be professional, your only fourteen." I told her.

"I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife." Esme introduced her self to Jodie.

"I'm Jodie Brennan. Pleased to meet you." Esme reached over and gently hugged Jodie, she slightly hugged back, obviously a bit taken aback.

"Jodie, I saw the marks on you back. Abuse is a serious thing Jodie, I think you need to talk to someone about this." I tried explaining to her.

"No it's my fault Dr Cullen, I'm just not good enough. I disappoint my parents."

"Your parents did this to you?" Esme questioned with a horrid look on you face.

"Yes, my foster parents." There were horrible people in the foster system.

"Jodie it isn't your fault. You may think it is because that is what they tell you, but not one ever deserves to be physically abused." Esme told Jodie. My beautiful Esme. She reached over and held Jodie's hand.

"Thank you Mrs Cullen." My Esme laughed a bit.

"Please just call me Esme." Jodie gave Esme's hand a suspicious look, but then smiled.

"Jodie you don't have to go back to that foster family you know Jodie. There are other families you can live with." I told Jodie.

"If I go back into the system, who knows how long I will have to wait before someone is willing to foster me. And they could be worse that the family I live with now." Jodie explained.

"You could come and live with us." Esme said. I looked at her shocked, the kids wouldn't react well to that- Rose and Edward probably wouldn't react well. I knew it was the right thing to do though, there was no way I could let little Jodie go back to her current living situation.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Jodie said to Esme, although I could see the hope on her face.

"You wouldn't be Jodie. We have other kids, who we have adopted. We could foster you just for the time being- if thats okay with you?"

"Yes, yes, that would be wonderful. But are you sure your other children would be okay with that?" Jodie asked Esme.

"I'm sure that they will understand darling." Esme told Jodie.

"Thank you so much." Jodie said, and kissed Esme on the cheek. Esme had always wanted a child. Although she had kids at home, they were different. They had already grown up, they didn't need us as parents as much as a fourteen year old would.

"You can come with us now If you like?" Esme told Jodie.

"We can call in child services and they can sort out your old foster family." I explained to Jodie.

"Okay, thank you. I would like that very much. You are very kind to me."

Esme and I packed up Jodie's notes, and things in to her bag. It said on the front of the tote bag 'Meh the element of apathy'. I thought that was quite humorous, I was also empressed that she knew the table of periodic elements.

"I just have to return this computer to the librarian." She stood up and picked up the laptop and walked it over to the librarian slowly as if trying not to trip over on the way. Jodie gave the computer to the librarian and hurried back over to Esme and I. She stumbled on the way, she was obviously very clumsy.


	2. Girl meets Vampires

Esme, Carlisle and I left the library. I was honestly so excited to live with these nice people. Esme took my hand. Her hand was cold as ice, that isn't a metaphor or a simile it is a legitimate comparison. Esme and Carlisle's body temperatures were so cold, I would defiantly have to have a look in the medical journals about this, I also noticed that they both had the same eye colour.

Esme holding my hand, made me feel wanted. Esme had this sort of vibe coming of her, I'm not sure how to explain it but I could be near her and feel love radiating out of her. Esme and Carlisle let me to a black Mercedes Benz.

"Darling do you mind sitting in the back with me?" Esme asked me, still holding my hand.

"No not at all." I said, I was honestly excited to sit in a car with someone who wanted me to be there, and not just for the money that came along with me. Esme let go of my hand and got in the car, I followed after her.

Once we were all buckled up I had time to access my surroundings. I had such a nice woman sitting next to me, she was a type of person one could only describe as a mother, not having one of those- well not remembering having one of those- it felt good to be sitting next to one who cared for me. I really looked at her, she was beautiful. Her features were absolutely perfect, there wasn't a hair out of place, her features were completely perfect, she didn't have a single freckle or blemish, she was as white as snow and her eyes were golden brown. Carlisle was the same, he was very handsome and had the same physical traits as Esme and they were both very cold. I hoped they had a computer that I could use so that I could do some research with out any of them knowing.

"Excuse me, but didn't you say that you had other children?" I asked. I had always wanted an older brother to look out for me, and an older sister to do my hair and take me shopping.

"Yes we have five adopted children. They are all around 17 and 18." Esme said with pride in her voice. I started to worry that they wouldn't like me just coming in, and showing up un announced.

"What are they like?" I asked, shyly.

"Well there's Alice, she's very small. She loves shopping, hair and make up. So if she wants to play dress ups with you- you should probably let her." Esme explained. Alice sounded like so much fun, I would honestly love to play dress ups. as that was never something I had a chance to do as a child.

"Then there is Jasper. Jasper is quite…" She paused for a moment "Shy, he usually sticks to him self. He is really big on researching the American civil war." How intriguing. I really love studying history, if he wanted to talk to me maybe he could teach me a thing or two.

"The my other daughters name is Rosalie. She's can sometimes come of as cold, but thats only a layer of protection. She is such a nice person inside who would do anything to protect her family." Esme was swelling with pride about her children.

"Emmett, is honestly a big child, he is one of the oldest, and the strongest. He fools around but is always there when you need him. He really laughs at everything."

"Then last and not least, is Edward. He is shy and prefers to be on his own. Please don't be to offended if he does not really interact with you, he is just like that towards people he does not know."

"They all sound really wonderful, you must be so proud." I said to both Carlisle and Esme.

"Yes that they are, I can't have children of my own you see." Esme said rather sadly.

"I'm sorry Esme." I reached out and hugged Esme. Hugging people was almost a foreign concept to me. Sure I saw it on TV and in magazines but I really didn't see the big deal about it. But I do now, it really is so lovely, you get this feeling of love rushing through you.

"We're almost there now." Carlisle said from the front. The whole ride home he had seemed like he was lost in his own thoughts.

"I'm kind of nervous." I whispered to Esme.

"Why sweetheart, they will all love you. Especially Alice."

We finally reached the end of the dirt road, and came to a halt at a giant house. It was beautiful, one of the most amazing houses that I had ever seen. It had floor to ceiling glass, it was white, and grey on the outside.

"Thank you both for doing this for me. It really means so much to me." I really was so thankful to them.

"Jodie you back is showing, not that I mind, or want you to feel bad but do you want me to fix your cardigan up?" Carlisle asked me. I really didn't want them all knowing I was abused.

"Yes please." I said.

"I'll do it Honey." Esme said. She hadn't seen my back yet, Im just glad no one had seen my stomach or my legs.

Esme walked over to fix my cardigan she let out a little gasp when she saw my back but she quickly stifled it before she thought I had heard anything.

"All done sweetheart." Esme said, giving me a pat on my shoulder. She took my hand in her own, and led me to the front door.

"Are you ready to go in Jodie, the probably all saw us arrive through the window and are probably busting to see you. Especially Alice." I heard what I guessed to be an excited squeal through the door.

"I guess so." I said rather shyly.

Carlisle opened the door and I was greeted by five extremely pale figures, with honey coloured eyes. Then it all clicked, I knew that this wouldn't be in the medical journals. Because I already knew what they were.

Carlisle opened the front door to the house, and Jodie had a quick look of realisation on her face when she saw the others.

Edward what is she thinking. I thought out really hard, knowing that my son could read my thoughts.

"I can't read her thoughts." Edward whispered. To low for human ears.

"Okay everyone, this is Jodie Brennan, she will be staying with us we are fostering her." Carlisle introduced Jodie.

"Hello Jodie, I'm Alice. I can tell were going to be great friends." Alice hugged Jodie tightly and sniffed her. Carlisle gave her a little glare.

"Hello Alice" Jodie said shyly. Jasper stepped forward and shook Jodie's hand

"Good afternoon. I'm Jasper." Jasper said to Jodie, you could tell that he was holding his breath, I didn't really think how hard this would be on Jasper- but it would have been harder on Jodie had we not taken her in.

"Nice to meet you Jasper. Is that a southern accent that I'm picking up?" Wow, Jodie was very observant for a fourteen year old, actually for any human.

"Why yes it is darlin." Jasper said, obviously impressed.

"I'm Emmett!" Emmett boomed and hugged Jodie and picked her of the ground.

"Woah, your deffientally stronger than your average body builder!" Jodie said then giggled a little bit.

"Hell yeah I am!" Emmett boomed back at her.

The only two people left to introduce themselves were Edward, and Rosalie. I took a quick glance at Rose. She was staring at the exposed bruised skin on Jodie's left wrist.

"I am Rosalie. I'm very pleased to meet you. I hope that we can get to know each other." Rosalie said, in a warm manner which was quite unusual.

"I would like that very much Rosalie." Jodie replied. I was so proud of all my children, especially Rose. Now it was time to see what Edward would do. This would be a surprise to all of us… Except maybe Alice.

"You must be Edward." Jodie said, as he was the only one left and we had told her all about our children in the car. Jodie is quite brave.

"Your right, I am Edward." Edward said quickly and turned around and walked up the stars.

"Nice to meet you too I guess." Jodie muttered under her breath, very quietly but we all heard it. Emmett laughed out loud.

"You heard me?" Jodie questioned Emmett, Oh no this is going into dangerous territories.

"You must be hungry, do you want some food Jodie? We have already had dinner except Carlisle and Esme." Rosalie asked Jodie.

"I'm not hungry…" Jodie said then her stomach grumbled loudly.

"I think your stomach begs to differ." Carlisle added in with a light chuckle.

"Okay maybe I am a bit hungry." Jodie added in with a bit of a laugh.

"Come on into our kitchen Jodie I will get you some dinner." I decided to take the mothering role in Jodie's life right now. This would be my second chance to rase someone, well Jodie was fourteen but that wasn't old enough to the point that she didn't need a mother in her life.

"I will go and call child services and tell them that you are staying with us tonight." Carlisle said and disappeared up the stairs. I really didn't want to eat dinner and Carlisle had managed to get of the hook by calling child services.

I had made Jodie's food and I's food- I cringed at the thought of eating human food. But I didn't want it to look suspicious, or rude either. I put the pasta in two boles. It was lucky we had ingredients as none of us needed to eat food. I put Jodie's bowl of pasta in front of her and grimaced at my own.

"Enjoy honey." I said to Jodie.

"Esme, you really don't need to eat that." I was baffled and so was Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper; who were all also sitting at the table.

"What do you mean Jodie?" Rosalie questioned Jodie.

"Ummm… I'm not really sure how to say this, because if I am wrong you will probably send me to a looney bin." Jodie said, I was getting really curious now. There was no way that she could know our secret, none of us had given away any hints.

"I know." Jodie just stated. I gasped. I wasn't sure if she was thinking about our secret.

"You know about Esme's eating disorder… Don't you. It's just better that we tell her the truth." Alice said. Good cover Alice. Jodie wouldn't question that one. I guess I would just have to let Jodie think that, it was better than telling her the real truth.

"I'm so sorry Esme I didn't know." Jodie looked over to me with tears in her eyes. Had we offended her in some way. "I know what it is like to have an eating disorder and it isn't fun. I know your struggle." Oh gosh we had stepped down to another level. I looked at my other children sitting around the table, they all shared my look of guilt.

"Eat up Jodie, you too Esme." Emmett added it and winked at me. I put a few bits of pasta on the end of the spoon and put it up to my mouth.

I turned to look at Jodie. She was looking at her diner and tears were streaming down her face.

"Why are you lying to me?" Jodie said looking at Alice. "I'm not afraid you know."

"What are you talking about squirt?" Emmett questioned Jodie. At that moment Edward and Carlisle came into the dining room where we were all sitting.

"I know what you are." Jodie was still crying.

"Jodie just calm down." Edward said gently to Jodie.

"I am quite calm, given the circumstances." Oh no jodie was probably really scared.

"I'm not angry, I'm just sad you lied to me Alice."

"What do you think that we are Jodie?" Edward asked Jodie.

"I don't think, I know."

"Know what, Jodie we won't hurt you or be angry with you." Carlisle said.

"Your vampires aren't you?"


	3. Daughter meets Mother

Hi all! This will only be quick. I have four reviews, that is amazing and somewhat unexpected. Thanks! I will make more of a point to tell you when I'm changing POV's. Thanks for the feedback! It really means a lot! Happy easter (if you celebrate easter) and if not; Have a nice day! :)

Jodie's POV

"Your vampires aren't you?" I stated, it was more of a rhetorical question than anything. I hoped they wouldn't dodge it by lying to me again. I wasn't like I was angry that they were real life mythical creatures, I was just upset that they felt the need to lie to me. Being abused in my past had left me pretty against lying. I was lied to all the time- but if I was going to be apart of this family if only temporary then I would have to be told the truth.

"Please don't be scared." Esme spoke to me in a kind and motherly voice. She was what looked like dry sobbing. That would make sense as I am pretty sure that vampires couldn't produce water.

"I'm not scared of you?" Well most people would probably would be scared of being fostered into a family of vampires- but this family of vampires, hadn't abused me, hadn't criticised me, they wanted me to be with them- and not for the money as they obviously had plenty of that.

"Your not scared of us?" Edward questioned me. He was looking at me if I really was crazy, and in all honesty I probably was, but that wasn't stopping me from being apart of this amazing family.

"How did you know what we were?" Alice asked me.

"It wasn't to hard to guess. About two years ago I watched the Dracula movie… Call me crazy but I thought there was something more to the idea of vampires. Obviously I was right. I did some serious 'goggle-ing' and I collected tones of re-search.

"As soon as I felt your skin I knew something was of. Your skin is colder than stone. That should not be medically possible unless your in a coma or on life support or something like that, in which your obviously not. Then there is the face that your extremely pale, also an obvious marker I came across while doing my vampirism research. Then your eye colour, it is very rare. Plus your extreme beauty, your features are so defined and perfect. I really just connected the metaphorical dots."

"We could hurt you Jodie, anyone of us!" Edward spoke to me.

"You haven't pushed me down the stairs have you?" I spoke out loud, deciding to voice my thoughts.

"No we haven't…" Emmett replied, I wasn't sure that he understood the concept of rhetorical questions. I knew Emmett would be a great big brother.

"Have you raped me? Kicked me? Tied me to a pole? Have you hit me, punched me, thrown glass bottles at me?" I said.

"No we would never do that!" Jasper spoke to me kindly.

"I know you would never do that which is why I am not afraid of you." I said.

"But were vampires." Edward spoke.

"Do you not want me here, is that why you want me to be afraid of you?" I was genuinely hurt now. Did they not want me?

"Jodie we all love you." Alice said.

"Jodie we are happy to tell you every thing then you may decided for your self what you will do with the knowledge." Carlisle explained to me.

"We are all vampires. We do not feed of human blood, instead we live off the blood of animals, but the occasional slip up does happen. We do not sleep, nor eat human food." Carlisle informed me.

"Thank you for telling me the truth." I said.

"No one is going to believe you when you tell them you know." Edward said rudely. I watched as Esme and Rosalie glared at him.

"I wouldn't tell anyone." I simply stated.

"We would love if you still wanted to live with us Jodie." Esme said as she made a move to grab my hand but decided against it. I decided to take her hand in mine to show her that I too cared about her, I cared about the whole family.

"I would love to live with you Esme. I really love all of you. You really have shown me what hope is." Alice who was now standing next to me kissed me on the cheek.

"Eat your dinner before it gets cold Jodie!" Rosalie said firmly but with affection. -

"Okay thanks so much all of you. You didn't need to take me in, and you did- even thought it is obviously an inconvenience to you." I said the put some of Esme's pasta in my mouth. It really did taste extremely good.

"Your not an inconvenience Jodie, your now family." Emmet boomed, it seemed rather uncharacteristic for Emmet to say something so serious, but I didn't mind it really made me happy.

We spoke some small talk while I was eating my pasta. Most of the talk revolved around Alice's shopping habits, but I didn't mind hearing about her favourite shops and fabrics, and how she planed on taking me with her.

"Jodie, you bet to go to bed sweet heart, it is rather late, and it looks like Alice has planed a huge shopping day for us tomorrow." Rosalie said to me. I knew that Jasper, Alice and Emmet felt like siblings but Rosalie felt different. She felt like she wanted to be more in the mothering role than anything else. I would have to ask her about that but from Emmet picking up my muttering yesterday it was obvious that they had really good hearing.

"Okay, I am rather tired." I said quite honestly back to her.

"Rose and I can come and show you your room." Esme said.

"I am coming too!" Alice squeaked.

Esme took my left hand and Rose took my right; and Alice danced ahead in front of us. We went up a hall way, then up a flight of steps, we then took a turn left up another hall way then we took a right and finally we stopped, this house was so big. I was probably going to get lost multiple times in here.

"Here is your room, it looks a little plain now, but don't worry we can buy things for it tomorrow! " Alice said with excitement before opening the bedroom door.

I stepped inside my new room, it was amazing. I had floor to ceiling glass on the right wall which over looked the drive way and a small lake. The carpet was a white colour, and was shaggy in texture. It was really large. There was a four poster bed against a wall, and the bed cover was white, and it had more pillows than I could count on top of it. There was also a desk which was against the floor to ceiling glass. There was three doors in the room, one that we came in, so I walked across the room to see where the other two led. I oppend the first and it was like another bed room but was just shelves. I gave a questioning look to Alice…

"Its your very own walk in wardrobe!" My goodness, it was literally big enough to be library.

I walked over to the second door and opened it up, it was my own on suit. There was a toilet, a large shower. A really big mirror, a counter and what looked like a postmodern basin. But then the giant bathtub caught my eyes. It was the size of a small swimming pool, It was at least five square meters. It had jets going alone the sides.

"Oh my gosh, I am never leaving this room!" I said in awe.

"You bet to Jodie. We have a shopping trip planed for tomorrow." At that moment Jasper walked in the door.

"I went to the incase of a 'clothes and accessory emergency' closet like you said Alice and got a few pairs of Pyjamas that was the size in which you said would fit Jodie." Jasper passed Alice what looked like ten pairs of designer pyjamas.

"Which pair do you want to wear?" Alice asked me, I really had no idea why it was such a big deal so I decided to let Alice decide that one for me, I really didn't want to make a mistake.

"Alice I think this calls for your expertise, maybe you should choose for me." I said rather sarcastically but Alice didn't pick up on that, but Jasper, Esme and Rose did they all chuckled a little bit. Where as Alice was intently staring at the pyjamas that she had now laid out on the bed. Her face looked as though she was solving a hard math problem instead of choosing a pair of Pyjamas. She finally decided on a pair of coral coloured pyjamas that was long pants and a singlet top. I would have to wear my cardigan with this as I really didn't want my back showing, and all the marks that came along with it.

"These ones. Alice said handing them to me." I looked at the tag, It said 'Victoria's secret'. Which was a brand in which I was unfamiliar with.

"Thanks Alice, good choice." I said smiling at her. "I think that I may have a shower, and then go to bed." I said.

"Good idea Jodie, make sure you wash your hair with the shampoo, conditioner, and the deep conditioner in the shower. Also wash your face with the ache wash, the exfoliator and wash your body with the body butter." I looked at her in shock, maybe she would have to write that down for me, usually I just used soap and shampoo.

"Okay Alice, I will do that."

Esme walked me into the bathroom and got two huge fresh white fluffy towels form under the sink.

"Here you go baby. One of these towels is for your body, and the other for your hair. And this robe" She gestured to the white fluffy robe on the back of the bathroom door. " Is for you after you shower."

"Thank you Esme. How long do you think I will be able to live with you?" I questioned her.

"As long as you like baby." She replied truthfully.

"Does that mean I should call you mum?" She looked shocked. "I mean if you don't want me to I won't" I sort of stammered the last bit.

"No if you want to you most certainly can." Esme said now extremely excited and happy.

"Okay Mum." I said to her. She hugged me tightly.

"I'm going to have my shower now. By the way I love your house!"

"Our house sweetheart, our house." Esme said as she left the bathroom.

I striped of my old clothes, and took a look at my body in the mirror. I was covered with bruises from neck to toe. I quickly walked away from the mirror and got into the warm running shower.

Rosalie's Pov

I had left Jodie's room, and was now sitting on the couch in the lounge room next to my goofy Emmet who I loved very dearly. I was now listing in onto Jodie and Esme's conversation, the whole family was, we really couldn't help it with vampire hearing.

"Thank you Esme. How long do you think I will be able to live with you?" Jodie asked Esme.

"As long as you like baby." Esme was getting to do the mothering job to Jodie. I really wished that was me.

"Does that mean I should call you mum?" Jodie asked Esme, I was extremely jealous right now.

"Tone it down Rose." Jasper spoke to me. As much as I didn't like sympathy I felt bad for Jasper reading our emotions and Edward reading our feelings.

"I mean if you don't want me to I won't" Jodie stammered.

"No if you want to you most certainly can." Urghh Esme was so lucky, I wanted so bad for that to be me, for Jodie to ask me if she she should call me Mum.

"Okay Mum." Jodie replied back to Esme. I was quite sad and hurt, that Jodie wasn't saying that to me. I decided to not focus on the rest of their conversation.

"Im sorry Rose." Edward spoke to me from the other side of the room, he was listing to his iPod, from what I could here it was Debussy playing._ Thank you Edward. _I thought out to him.


	4. Daughter meets Family

JODIE'S POV

I was in bed and about to go to sleep when someone came into my bedroom.

"Hello?" I asked out to the unknown person or vampire in my room.

"It's Rosalie, do you mind if I stay with you for a bit?" Rose whispered to me in reply.

"No not at all, you can lay down if you want to?" I said patting the spot next to me in this huge bed.

"Thanks." Rose said as she slowly got into my bed and covered herself up with the fluffy throw and many other blankets and sheets.

"Do you want to talk about something?" I asked Rose who was now laying next to me.

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to ask you a few questions to get to know you better."

"Well then ask away!" I said in reply, then maybe I could ask a few back.

"Whats your favourite colour?" Rosalie questioned me.

"I was watching T.V once, and this woman had got a necklace from tiffany and co. The box that it came in was the most amazing colour I had ever seen and I officially loved it. So tiffany blue- if that is what it is called?"

"I love that colour too. Emmet often buys me things from there." Emmet buys Rose things from there? Did that mean Emmet and Rose where together?

"You and Emmet?" I hoped she understood what I was implying.

"Yes we are married, well we have been several times now." Oh yes because vampires didn't age, they were stuck at a single age for all of eternity.

"Do you ever think that someone we love me like Emmet loves you?" I asked Rose.

"Of corse Jodie! You will probably have to hit them away with sticks, or I will do it for you. You are beautiful, physically and on the inside too. Your smart and extremely talented. Jodie any man would be lucky to have you." I felt a tear run down my face. At Rosalie's kind words.

"Are you crying Jodie?" Rosalie asked me.

"Y-yes. That is the n-nicest thing that anyone has e-ever said about me-e." I replied. My words came out awkwardly because of my sobs of happiness.

Rosalie held my hand. And my sobs slowly came to a halt.

"Jodie can I ask you something personal now?" Rosalie questioned me, she sounded so sincere, and kind.

"You can ask me anything." I said genuinely happy to talk to someone who cared about me.

"You know when you asked us had we raped you, or did a bunch of other horrible things… When you were trying to explain that we didn't scare you?"

"Yes.." I replied.

"Well have you been sexually assaulted in the past?" I knew that question was coming so I decided to hit the duck on the head and just get it over and done with.

"Yes, I was. Many times… I really don't want to have to re hash the details or the memories. It was horrible, it happened over and over again. Sometime it was just one man, some times it was many. Some times it was on a bed and sometimes I was tied or handcuffed to a pole. It was horrible. Worse than being pushed down the stairs, thrown onto the hot plates, hit with a broken glass bottle or any punching or kicking that had ever been done to me." Rosalie hugged me as I spoke. She put a blanket between herself and me so that I didn't get cold.

"It's okay honey your safe now, I will never let that happen to you again; ever." I believed her.

I was almost asleep in Rosalie's arms when I remembered that I forgot to ask her what I should call her.

"Rose…?"

"Yes baby…"

"You don't feel like my sister. I don't know what I should call you…"

"You can call me what ever you want baby…"

"Can I call you Mum too because you feel like you should be a mother and I know you can't have kids of your own… And I…. If…. If you don't want me to that fine too…" I trailed of I really had no idea what to say, maybe I had made mistake, what if she didn't want to be like my mum.

"Jodie, oh Jodie. I would want nothing more for you to be my daughter." Rose said with excitement obviously present in her voice.

"Good night mum."

"Good night baby." Rosalie gave me a little squeeze.

"Can you stay with me till I'm asleep?"

"Of corse baby!"

I was almost off to sleep when I remembered one thing.

"Does Edward hate me?" I asked it came out kind of slurred together because I was almost asleep.

"No sweet heart he doesn't. Edward is very complicated."

"Okay mum… good night for real this time." I mumbled.

"Stupid mind reader for upsetting my daughter" I heard Rose mutter a little to loudly than she meant to.

I sat up in bed and turned my bed side light on.

"MIND READER?" I shouted a bit to loudly. "He can read my thoughts?"

"No darling, not yours…" I was confused now she just said mind reader. "He can read everyones thoughts, but yours."

I turned out the light and lay down in bed… "Does that mean that there is something wrong with me Mum?"

"I tell you that he can read minds, and you think there is something wrong with you?" Rose replied.

"Yes…"

"I don't really know about it Jodie, but I can assure you that there is nothing wrong with you. You will have to talk to Edward about it sweetie."

"Okkaayyyy…." and I drifted of into darkness.

EDWARD'S POV

I was sitting at the desk chair in Jodie's new bedroom watching her sleep. Rosalie had left shortly after Jodie had fallen asleep. I was so frustrating to see Jodie and not be able to see into her mind. But it was also extremely peaceful.

"Carrots and trampolines" Jodie muttered as she rolled over. I heard Emmet booming with laughter down stairs at the words that had escaped Jodie's mouth.

"This one is a keeper." I heard Emmet say to Rosalie down stairs, who was now happier than I had ever seen her.

Minutes pasted and Jodie was peacefully asleep.

"HELP ME….. DON'T HURT ME. You can let me go, I won't call the cops." Jodie started screaming in her bed, and crying too. She must have been having a bad dream.

"Let Edward handle this." I heard Alice say from down stairs.

"NO DON'T TAKE CRESSWELL! HE IS MY FAVOURITE TEDDY!" Should I wake her up, I had no idea what to do.

"Please that hurts, please stop." Jodie yelled she was really getting into a panic now, crying, shaking and screaming.

I ran over to Jodie at vampire speed. And started gently shaking her shoulders.

"Wake up Jodie, It was just a bad dream." Jodie was still crying and still asleep.

"Wake up its Edward, please wake up your safe now." Jodie opened her eyes, and was now awake. She was still crying her little heart out.

"I had a bad dream." She muttered. Then flung her arms around me.

"Shhh It's all alright now Jodie. No one is going to hurt you." Although we so easily could, I didn't want anyone to hurt this girl.

"Please don't leave me Edward." Jodie was still hugging me so I pulled my new family member into my arms. She placed her head in the crook of my neck. She smelt so wonderful, but I tried not to let that bother me. She smelt better than anyone else; ever. I cradled Jodie like a little child in my arms.

After about ten minutes Jodie's sobs came to a halt. Three minutes after than her breathing evened out which meant she was asleep. There was a human female asleep in my arms.

I held her like that for what felt like only short minutes but was really a few hours. I put her back into bed after that and decided to go and play the piano.

JODIE'S POV

I woke up, I still felt extremely tired. I remembered last nights events, my chat with Rose, and Edward saving me from my bad dream.

I got out of bed, still wearing my cardigan making sure that no one saw my body. I suspected they all knew I was abused but I didn't want them to see how bad it really was. I walked out of my room and remembered that I had no idea where to go, so I decided to go exploring. I decided to count how many rooms I pasted.

I walked down to corridors and then up some stairs. So far I had passed three doors. I was now on what looked like the top level of the house.

I looked out the large window which overlooked he driveway. Alice and Jasper were kissing up against a yellow porche. I supposed that meant Alice and Jasper were together too. Did that mean Edward was alone; that would get annoying after a while.

I decided to call out to who ever was in the house I really needed to know where I was.

"Hello? I think I am lost…?" Two seconds later I heard someone walking up the stairs to the top level, wow that was fast.

"Hello squirt! Get lost did we?" Emmet was booming with laughter. He had two eggs in his hands. I gave him a weird look then he got a piece of paper out of his pocket and wrote on in; _I'm going to throw these eggs at Jasper and Alice out the window. _I knew that wasn't a very good idea.

"Well in that case I am leaving." I said and turned on my heals leaving Emmet as he opened up the window to drop the eggs. I had a feeling that Alice would be extremely mad when Emmet got egg on her outfit, that was no doubt very expensive.

I began walking down the stairs. I turned left up a corridor and heard a beautiful melody coming from one of the rooms. I decided to follow the classical music. I was almost at the source of the classical music when I realised what piece it was. It was Claire De Lune. I just stood outside the door for a while appreciating the beauty of the piece.

Eventually the song ended and the door of the room swung open and standing there was none other that Edward himself.

"You like classical music?" He questioned me.

"Yes Debussy is one of my favourites." He looked impressed that I knew who Debussy even was.

"I'm sorry that I fell asleep on you, and probably tear stained your shirt."

"Thats no problem, it gives Alice an excuse to buy me a new one today anyways."

I could hear foot steps of who ever was coming up the hall way behind me, but I was a little to busy staring at Edward's crooked smile.

"Time for breakfast darling Jodie." It was Esme speaking. I turned around to face Esme.

"Okay Mum, coming!" I said I followed Esme down the hall and through the house to the kitchen.

I sat at the table I heard two people come through the front door.

"Good try Emmet, you can't trick someone who can see the future." Alice called out in-between giggles.

"Idiot!" Jasper shouted out.

"Language!" Esme said in a stern tone in reply to Jasper.

"Sorry Mum." Jasper replied to Esme. Alice and Jasper walked through the arch way that led to the dining room.

"Did Emmet try to throw eggs at you?" I asked them both.

"Yes he tried… again." Alice said. Alice said faking exasperation.

Esme put chocolate chip pancakes in front of me.

"Eat up my darling."

"Thanks mum!"

"Okay so we have to do some serious shopping, like serious." Alice said while bouncing up and down the the seat next to me.

"How serious can shopping be?" I questioned Alice.

"Is that a joke, shopping could practically be a sport Jodie, and I will be training for the olympics." Alice shrieked.

"Calm down Alice." Jasper said, and suddenly I felt extremely calm. So calm that I actually fell of my char onto the floor and was about to go to sleep.

"Jodie! Whats wrong with her, Alice what happened?" Someone said it sounded like Edwards voice.

"CARLISLE SOMETHING HAPPENED TO JODIE, SHE JUST PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR!" The same voice shouted.

"Baby whats wrong wake up." A different voice sounded.

"calmmm…" I murmured.

"Oh sorry I think that was my calming waves, wow it doesn't take much to make you calm Jodie." Suddenly I felt as normal as well… normal.

"That was very calming." I said with a laugh.

"Sorry Darlin." Jasper replied with his Sothern accent.


	5. Daughter meets brothers

Authors note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated, just started back at school, and I had to read somethings, and I was just so busy… (excuses, excuses)! So here is the chapter you have all been waiting for… (Sorry it's a rather short chapter)!

Please enjoy and continue to review!

From myself 3

I was sitting in Edwards car, it was a shiny sliver volvo.

I was sitting in the back the middle of the three seats, next to me was Rosalie and on my other side was Emmet. Edward was driving the car and the front seat was unoccupied. Edward banned Emmet from sitting in his front seat as he enjoyed annoying Edward by pressing all the buttons, and changing the radio station. And Rosalie refused to sit in the front seat away from me, so Huge Emmet, Rose and I were all squashed into the back seats. I was so not complaining though people actually wanted to sit next to me, and take me shopping.

I was worried that Alice would buy me too many things. That would be embarrassing, I honestly am a shy kind of person and hated the spotlight on me.

We had being driving for five minutes and I had tuned out of Rose and Emmet fighting because, well it was just extremely annoying.

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward, who was paying what I was say to much attention to the road. I wonder if he was just doing this because he was also trying to tune out Rosalie and Emmets war.

"To a big shopping centre in the city. We will be clothes shopping mainly, but then clothes shopping to Alice is 'buy everything that just may come in handy'." Edward replied to my question.

"I think we need some of Jaspers calming waves right about now!" I spoke up loudly just incase Jasper could hear me, he was in the car behind us. Suddenly Emmet and Rose stopped bickering, and started kissing, that was extremely uncomfortable for me as I was sitting in between them. I started tapping them to try to remove themselves from one another, and ultimately- from me.

"Edward, is there anyway that you could maybe pull over and possible let me sit in the front? I wouldn't ask its just I'm sort of ummm….." He turned around in his seat, and took a look at my current position which was currently wedged between two strong and love craving vampires.

"Okay, I'll pull over. No one should have to go through that." He said with a added chuckle, and in the rear view mirror he was wearing a crooked smile. Honestly it was kind of mesmerising.

We pulled over, and the other car containing the other half of the Cullen's also pulled over behind us.

"Jasper, please stop with the love." Edward said, "It's driving Jodie insane, and not just Jodie its driving me crazy too."

"Sorry bother, just pay back for Emmet's spontaneous egg toss this morning" Jasper said. As soon as Jasper had finished his sentence Emmet and Rose broke apart in the back of the car.

"JASPER!" Emmet shouted. "Thats not fair!"

"How did you do that?" I asked. It was so cool! "Can you teach me?" I asked Jasper.

"Sorry darlin' , I'm the only one able to do that around here! I would love to teach you… but it's something that can't be taught."

"That's okay! But it's a nifty trick!" Nifty, what a strange word, one in which I wouldn't normally use, it must be because I'm around people who seemed like they were from a different era They are vampires, so its plausible that they are from a different time.

"Lets get going! want to be there when the shops open, and stay till they close. I let out an internally moan. I felt my emotions, and they were filled with excitement, but as much as I was excited to go shopping with my new sister 12 hours of shopping didn't really seem that pleasing. Maybe I could get an ice-cream! I hadn't had one of those in years!

"Emmet, Rose, you too are in the back. Jodie you are welcome to the front seat." I was really happy about that, I was never allowed to sit in the front seat with any of my foster parents. Because no one wanted me to be seen or heard from… unless they called on me- I felt a shiver go up my spine. The shiver didn't go un-noticed by Edward who was driving the car from the seat next to me.

He looked at me into my eyes, and gave me a look that said

'Are you okay?' I nodded back to him. I didn't want them to pity me.

"How are you sweet heart?" Rose asked me from the back seat? She had now reconciled with Emmet and they were holding hands and giving each other the occasional snog.

"I'm good Mum! How are you? Back there..?" Emmet gave of a booming laugh. I wasn't sure why he was laughing exactly because nothing that I said sounded terribly funny to me.

"Were great back here! Were having more action than Eddy boy has had in his life!" Emmet boomed. I looked to Edward in my peripheral vision. I doubted that that was true, Edward was good looking and seemed nice. But he was also a gentleman, and maybe he was saving himself for the right person.

"Shut up Emmet." Edward said, he looked like if he could blush he would be. But he also looked pretty angry at his brother.

"Sorry Eddy boy, but you know its the truth." Emmet boomed laughing again.

Edward was holding on to the steering wheel so tightly I was sure it was going to break of. I decided it was my duty as a semi good person- I hoped I was… To do the right thing and change the subject, before the boys got into a fight and the steering wheel ended up in pieces. The only problem was that I was a shy person and had no idea what to talk about…

"Emmett… ummm do you have any video games at home?" I decided to go with a topic I knew Emmet would respond to. I already knew that Emmet had masses and masses of video games in the cabinet in the lounge room. But I decided to play dumb for Edwards sake and the steering wheels 'life'.

"Hell yeah squirt! I have loads!" Emmet replied a few decibels too loud.

"I was wondering if…." Where was I going with this? "If… you could teach me how to beat you?" This would get Emmet's competitive side raging.

"I can teach you how to play, but beating me is practically impossible." Emmet said laughing.

"I guess, I will need some practice then." I replied back to him.

The rest of the car ride passed by in silence except Rose and Emmet's convocation about Emmet getting pet Zebra. I ended that discussion by explaining to him he would probably eat it, or drink it. Which got his booming laughter going again. Just when I was getting tired of driving we pulled into the mall. It was huge, the biggest building I had ever seen! And I was ready to shop till I dropped, and by the way Alice looked at shopping… Dropping seemed inevitable.


	6. Jodie meets Shopping

Edwards pov

We finally reached the shopping mall! Thank god, because Emmet and Rosalie's bickering in the back seat was doing my head in. A one point in the car trip I wanted to kick Emmet's ass. He was so incredibly annoying. Telling the whole car that I had not had an intimate relationship with someone in my past. I wondered if Jodie even knew what that meant? I hardly remembered my human life, when I was fourteen I remembered always playing my piano.

"Thank you for letting me sit in the front." Jodie said to me, she had wonderful manners for this day and age. I am sad to say I see teen aged girls with their face caked with make up and wearing clothes as revealing as bathing suits.

"It was my pleasure Jodie." I replied back to her with a smile. "Thank you for changing the topic…" I added in quietly.

"What me? I would never…" She said with mock seriousness before letting out a little chuckle, which I joined in on. It was so easy to be at ease with Jodie, she was only fourteen but much more mature than usual teenagers her age.

"COME ON WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Alice shrieked, and it reverberated off the walls so loud that we got some looks from people around us in the six level underground car park.

_Alice, shopping is open all day darlin… how could we possibly be late?_ Jasper thought to himself, we all knew better than to question Alice out loud.

_I sure don't want to poke that bear. _Emmet said referring to Alice, which was quite funny because human life ended by being attacked by a bear, so he really liked to play with his food now.

"Coming Alice!" Jodie said also excitedly. We all followed Alice who was leading the pack of us to her first store which was called 'Burberry'.

"TIME TO SHOP!" Alice fully screamed this time and ushered us all into the store.

Jodies POV

"Okay everyone we are shopping for the girls first. Men you go look in your section but don't buy anything unless its T-A-A!" Alice addressed us as a whole.

"What does T-A-A mean?" I asked Emmet who was standing next to me looking bored. Emmet boomed out laughing, it seemed that he thought everything was funny.

"T-A-A stands for Tough Ass Alice." Emmet said his laughter sounding like a thunderstorm.

"No it doesn't you idiot. It stands for 'totally Alice approved'." Alice said.

"Language both of you." Esme whispered.

I decided now was a good time to tell Alice that I couldn't wear anything that showed my arms or my legs, because of the bruises that covered them.

"Alice…" I didn't know what to say.

"Jodie I can see the future, and I already know what you are going to say and I have taken into consideration." Alice said before ushering me into a large dressing room handing me a pair of black 'skinny fit' tight jeans, a blue long sleeved blouse and what was labeled as a 'Pleat detail wool cashmere coat' in a tan colour. I really didn't want to have to look at the price tag, it would probably make me faint as the price could feed a small third world country. Wait… Did Alice say that she could see the future?

I came out of the change room to see Alice waiting for me. She jumped up and down and clapped and screamed "That looks so good! ESME, ROSE come look at Jodie. I was profusely blushing as I waited for Rose and Esme to come out of their own dressing room. I glanced at what they were wearing they looked like super models, the clothing that I was wearing didn't even make me look average.

"You look beautiful as always Jodie!" Esme said hugging me. I really didn't realise that shopping was such a festive occasion- but then again I hadn't ever been shopping with someone who loved me. Rose also gave me a light hug and a kiss on the cheek before whispering "You look even better than me, and thats saying something." Rose wasn't very modest, but that was just her.

"Thanks… You look beautiful as usual." I said blushing, I am normally a shy person.

"WE are buying that! Try this on…" Alice thrusted me back into the changing room, accompanied with at least 20 items of clothing.

Esmes POV

"Alice, we have a human among us. She may need food!" Emmet boomed.

"Yes Jodie, you must be hungry sweet heart." Jodie seemed very shy went it came to her needs.

"No not really… I don't want to be any trouble." As soon as Jodie said that her stomach let out a loud grumble.

"Okay Jodie, what would you like?" I asked my little girl, our little girl. I was so happy that Rose was also going to be a mother toward Jodie she had always wanted to have a daughter of her own, and although Jodie was older than a child she still needed guidance through her human teenage years.

"I don't mind what is there?" Alice led us to a food court. It was filled with every imaginable cuisine.

"How about you have…. Some…?" But honestly I didn't know what any of this stuff was, butter chicken, and Pork Buns? That wasn't around in my time.

I looked around to the rest of the family but it seemed the large food range baffled them too.

"I have never seen so much food in my life…" Jodie said, she was pretty much just as confused as us.

"Your going to have some noodles from that shop and your going to love them!" Alice said excitedly.

Jodie grabbed Jodie's hand and let her to the thai noodle store.

"We will have one vegetarian noodles… What drink would you like Jo?" Alice asked Jodie.

"Ummm…" Jodie looked at all her choices. "A sprite please." Jodie said to Alice.

"And we will get a sprite too, and some spring rolls, and some fried rice." Alice said to the man at the counter, she looked way to excited for someone who was simply ordering a meal, but that was just Alice, everything excited her immensely.

Jodie's POV

We settled down at a table in the large Malls food court. I was seated next to Emmet and Edward, and Jasper and Alice sat across from me. Esme was next to Edward Followed by Carlisle. And Rose sat across from Emmet next to Jasper.

I picked up the two wooden sticks, and wondered how people used these. Carlisle tried showing me but after ten minutes we gave up incase my thai food got cold, so unfortunately I just used a fork. I ate my noodles, they were really nice. Then I started on my fried rice, and soon that was gone too. I was almost full and then realised that Alice had also bought 10 spring rolls.

"I dare you to eat one Emmet!" Jasper said to Emmet, gesturing at the large stack of spring rolls. I wondered what would happen if vampires ate human food. But by the look on Emmets face it was nothing good.

"No thanks." Emmet said with an over dramatic gulp.

"Are you afraid Emmy Bearrrr!" Jasper teased Emmet. The rest of the family looked on with amused facial expressions.

"No stupid, I'm just not particularly hungry for this kind of food…." Emmet retaliated.

"Nah your just a wimp." Jasper egged Emmet on.

"If I eat one, you have to eat one too!" Emmet conspired. Jasper gave this some thought.

"Deal." Jasper agreed, both Emmet and Jasper picked up a spring roll. I also picked one up wondering what it tasted like. "One… Two… Three!" We all bit into the spring rolls. I thought they tasted quite nice, but obviously Emmet and Jaspers vampire tastebuds didn't agree.

"That's gross!" Emmet boomed. We did get a few looks from around the food court.

"Ewww Jodie how can you eat this?" Jasper whispered.

"I think it tastes quite good?" I said questioning their judgement.

"Boys quite down now, you have had your… fun." Esme said gently. I had been warned that Emmet could easily get over excited.

"Jodie thats so gross!" Emmet said as I took another bite of my spring roll.

"What? They taste yummy!" I said as I really started enjoying the foreign rolls.

"As if!" Emmet boomed again.

"I'm not arguing with you Emmet." I said. "We obviously have a taste for different things." I added in quietly. That last sentence got Emmet laughing so hard in mimicked laughing humans and hit his hand lightly on the table.

Edward POV

We had finally finished shopping- around fifteen maxed out credit cards later. I was driving back with Alice and Jasper in the back, and Jodie sitting in the front next to me.

All of our convocations had died out because Jodie was obviously very tired after her cardio work our that Alice liked to call competitive shopping. Jodie was staring out the window. After about three minutes Jodie's breathing had evened out and her heart rate had slowed. She was obviously asleep. We had another two hours car drive to go. Alice explained that we needed to go to the mall with the most range, and the one with a three hour distance seemed most appealing to her.

"Make… the vertical incision there." Jodie mumbled. Jasper and Alice started giggling in the back.

"Is she talking in her sleep?" Alice questioned out loud.

"I think so Alice… She's feeling very…. Important."

"I'm the lead surgeon on this case Billy. I will not have you talk to me that way." She half mumbled- half snapped.

"This is so funny, imagine what Emmet would say if he could hear." Alice shrieked. She was so loud I wondered if she would wake up Jodie. But Jodie only stirred and tried to find a more comfortable spot to put her head.

"I have finally found the source of the bleeding!" Jodie exclaimed!

"What is it Jodie?" Alice questioned obviously interested. She was more talking to herself then to the sleeping girl in the front seat.

"It was emmet's trampoline. He broke the girls pulmonary artery!" Jodie almost screamed.

Jasper and Alice burst into fits of laughter in the back seat and Jodie woke up startled. She turned around too look at alice and Jasper, then looked back to me.

"I was talking in my sleep wasn't I?" She questioned me.

"Yes… something about a burst artery?" I said with a light chuckle. Jodie when bright red, it really was a beautiful colour on her.


	7. Jodie meets Past

Sorry about the long time it took to update! I am really hoping that I get up to 20 reviews on this story. I have really enjoyed writing it! If anyone has any good story suggestions please comment them (in the review box) or P.M me- twilight saga stories only!

Thanks all,

From Jodoria - its a weird name blame my crazy grandmother.

The day full of shopping had honestly been exasperating. I also noticed that most of the Cullen's eye colours were going from the normal nice honey gold to what I assumed was a thirsty black colour. They were obviously going to have to get a 'vegetarian' snack soon- the Cullen's were big on using oxymorons you see.

Rose, Esme, Alice, Emmet and Jasper all walked in the front door carrying all the bags, they didn't fit in the car the first time so they took two trips back.

"Alice! How much stuff did you buy?" I said followed by a yawn.

"Jodie calm down, all this stuff is a need- not a want! Well it is both I suppose!

"What do you want for dinner darling?"

"Mum, I'm really tired, I think I'm going to go to bed." I told Esme.

"Is there something wrong dear?" Esme asked me worriedly.

"No Mum, nothing wrong. I'm just tired."

"Ok Sweetie Goodnight." I knew Rose would come and tuck me in and lie with me.

"We are all going to go on a quick hunt sweetheart, not to far away okay darling there is a mobile on your bedside table. We will be back before you go to sleep. Is that alright, will you be okay? We don't have to all go you know, actually I could stay here." Rosalie said. I took a quick look at Rose's coal black eyes and knew that she couldn't stay here, not without great painful and unnecessary effort.

"It's okay Mum, you go I will be fine here on my own." I said. This time I was talking to Rose.

"Okay sweetheart, have a nice sleep if you fall asleep early." She knew that it took me two hours to get to sleep last night, and I told her thats how long it usually took for me to get to sleep.

"Okay Mum." This time I was talking to Rose.

"Good night Jodie. Sweet dreams." Edward said with a crooked smile.

"Night squirt!" Emmet called back.

"Good Night Darling." Carlisle said and momentarily rested his shoulder on my hand.

"Night Jo!" Alice screeched with excitement.

"Good night, don't let the forest creatures bite."

Emmet boomed with laughter. "They won't be the ones biting tonight." He said, then copped a slap on the head from Rosalie.

I walked up the stairs and went to go and get ready for bed.

I got out of the shower and got into bed wearing a new pair of pyjamas that Alice had bought me today. I was lying in bed when I heard the door open. It was pretty early for Rose to be home. But I knew that she didn't like being away from me, so I was happy she was here.

Some one got into bed next to me.

"Hi Rose." I said.

"Hi Jodie." I heard a reply although it wasn't Rose. I felt my heart rate speed up, I could feel the sweat on my hands. I knew that voice, I had heard it shouting at me, yelling at me, and pretending to be my father. I knew that voice and it made me more scared than anything.

I felt a slap across my cheek and then the beating began.

I had been, used and abused. I had been beaten, burnt, raped and tortured in all the small time on what showed on my bedside clock 40 minutes. I was crying, I was about to start screaming but every time I tried it got bottled up in my throat and was send back down into my lungs with a punch in the gut or a slap in the face. I had had enough, I couldn't even see and every part of my body hurt, my vision was going blurry. I only had one last plan since screaming didn't seem to work- I had to grab the phone on my bed side table. I reached over to grab it…

"Don't even think about grabbing that phone you worthless slut." Peter my ex adoptive father shouted at me.

"Please just stop. I'm in pain." I whispered, lowed enough to for him to hear it.

"You stupid whore, you are just a fucking problem in people's lives. I feel sorry for these people having to keep you, or are you there servant?"

"HEEELLPPPPP MEEE PLLLEEEAASSEE!" I shouted, and then felt a punch in the face and everything went black.

I woke up and felt someone thrusting against my torso, how was this still happening. I was so scared, and honestly felt like just dying. Were were the Cullen's?

I punched Peter in the face with all my might, My hand throbbed and I probably broke my nuckles- but it was worth it, I got to my feet, and all though my sight was blurry, and I was naked except for the long top I was wearing, I ran. I ran out my door, up the hall way, turned left and ran down the stair case. I tripped down the last five stairs. I was lying sprawled out on the floor when I remembered that a rapist and a violent man was on his way down the stairs to get me.

I slowly picked my self up of the floor and started running again, I opened the front door but then ran back into the house to the guest bathroom on the first floor. I suspected that he would have thought that I ran out of the front door and chase me out side.

I heard someone run down the steps and go out the front door. I turned the lock to the bathroom door just incase. I sat down on the toilet- with the lid closed, at this point I couldn't accidentally fall into the toilet I had much worse things at hand.

I heard someone one into the house, I was praying that it was the Cullen's.

"Come out stupid slut. Jodie I know your in there."

He said that from right outside the door. There was only one last thing that I could do- or pretend to.

"Hello emergency services, this is Jodie Brennan, Im living with the Cullen's right now. I am home alone and there is an intruder in the house. He's violent and he's going to kill me. You need to come right now." I pretended that I was speaking to the police, although I was just trying to trick Peter. I didn't even have a phone with me.

"You have the address, you know where to go?" I pretended that I was secretly calling to try to make him nervous. I knew he was listing intently out side the door to try to hear what I was saying.

"I'm going to flush the phone down the toilet so if Peter gets me he won't suspect anything. Good bye see you in three minutes." I flushed the toilet- for dramatic effect.

"YOU STUPID BITCH JODIE BRENNAN!" He was mad, and I knew that he could and would break down the door to the bathroom. Alice please come home! If she could see the future why wasn't she here. She said it had something to do with making a decision. So maybe if I mad a big enough decision they would come back to check on me. I started thinking really hard, I 'decided' to jump out the top story window. I started really focusing on that. I wasn't actually going to but, if I was going to make this decision I had to pretend that I was going to.

At that moment the door was kicked open by none other than Peter.

"Calling the feds? That's a new low even for you slut. I'm going to have to kill myself now. Jail doesn't sit to well with me. Just remember Jodie Brennan you stupid good for nothing bitch. My blood will be on your hands!" He put his hand around my neck and slammed my head against the bathroom mirror as hard as he could. I fell down on to the grown suddenly unable to move. My whole body was in pain, I was practically naked lying on the tile bathroom floor.

I heard Peter walk up the staircase, right to the top. I could hear nothing for thirty seconds then a large thud, I assumed that was Peters body hitting the floor. I started crying, I still couldn't move. I was to scared, to hurt. I was scared I wanted the Cullen's where were they.

"Please! EDWARD? CARLISLE? ESME? ROSE? JASPER? EMMET? ALICE?" I yelled out in-between tears. I was crying shaking and so very scared.

"PLEASE I NEED HELP IM HURT!" Then I heard someone burst through the front door.

"HOLY SHIT! What happened in here? WHO IS THE DEAD GUY!" I heard Emmet boom out loud he was obviously shocked.

"Please, I need help…" I mumbled, I felt the blood oozing out of the wound in my head which happened when I was smashed into the mirror. I could feel myself slowly slipping uncontitious. I looked up to the door Esme, Edward and Rose were all standing there.

"Don't move her." I heard Edward say gently to Esme and Rose. "Carlisle, come quick she is loosing a lot of blood…" Then he saw the fact that I wasn't wearing anything but my oversized sleeping top.

"Esme, it hurts." I whispered to Esme who was still standing at the door. Esme rushed over to me. She didn't touch any part of me except held my hand, Rose rushed over and did the same.

"I-I-Is he d-d-dead?" I mumbled slipping out of continuousness.

"Yes darling, your safe now sweet heart. We are never leaving you again!" Esme promised me.

"I love yoouuuu…." I said to all the Cullen's and I was devoured into darkness.


End file.
